DE 20 2005 018 168 U1 discloses a spring-force terminal comprising an insulating housing and at least one leg spring in the insulating housing. On deflection of the clamping leg of the leg spring with an actuating tool, the clamping end of the clamping leg hits against an abutment, which is bent out of a clamping cage in one piece. An overextension of the leg spring is thus avoided.
DE 42 39 480 A1 discloses a connection terminal comprising an actuating pushbutton which is mounted pivotably in an insulating housing and a cage tension spring. In order to limit the pivoting movement of the actuating pushbutton and therefore the deflecting movement of the clamping spring, a stop is provided on the housing, against which stop the actuating pushbutton rests in the event of a maximum pivoting movement.
DE 196 46 103 C1 has disclosed a cage tension spring comprising a bent leg section at that end of the resting leg which faces a window opening. The bent leg section acts as supporting element of the upper leg of the clamping spring in order to prevent overextension of the clamping spring.
DE 196 29 563 A1 discloses a clamping spring arrangement comprising a cage tension spring, with an elastically formed separate insert part being inserted into the inner loop area thereof. The insert part in this case limits the deflecting movement of the clamping spring.
DE 197 35 835 A1 discloses an electrical terminal in the manner of a tunnel comprising leaf springs which are stamped free from tunnel side walls in mirror-symmetrical fashion. An electrical conductor is clamped between two leaf springs, which are arranged at a distance from one another and extend in the same conductor plug-in direction, so as to form a terminal connection.
DE 10 2010 014 143 A1 and DE 10 2010 014 144 A1 disclose an electrical connection terminal and an actuating device therefor comprising an insulating housing and comprising at least one spring-force connection in the form of a contact frame. The contact frame is formed from a flat metal material and is formed in the manner of a channel with at least two side walls and a contact base. In order to form a conductor clamping connection, the contact frame has in each case one leaf spring in the manner of a tongue shaped from the flat metal part, which tongue is bent out of the plane of the flat metal part, on each side wall. The at least sectionally funnel-shaped conductor insertion region is at least virtually closed circumferentially and is formed jointly from the contact frame and by the insulating housing. The actuation is performed using a pushbutton, which is joined, as pushbutton arm, to the insulating housing and extends along at least a subsection of two surfaces of the insulating housing which are arranged at an angle to one another. The pushbutton arm has an actuating section which dips into the interspace between two leaf spring tongues and a protruding material tongue at the free end, which material tongue rests in an end position on the insulating housing in order to prevent a further actuation downwards.